


Bruce & Selina at Haven

by BH52



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 14:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18012686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BH52/pseuds/BH52
Summary: BatCat have an intimate encounter after Bruce helps Ivy who agrees to help Selina





	Bruce & Selina at Haven

After looking into a dark room to see Ivy unconscious and almost completely nude, Bruce growled "What'd you do?"

 

3 men replied "We'll have our way with her then burn her"

 

Enraged, Bruce growled "No!" and vengefully beat them till they were barely alive, locked them in the dark room after getting Ivy out of it then broke off the door handle.

  


Later

 

Ivy slowly awoke to her surprise, in a t-shirt & soft pair of PJ pants, lying in a soft bed and saw a figure by a window.

 

While shielding her eyes from sunlight, she asked "Where am I? Who's there? Are you gonna hurt me?"

 

As he walked over, Bruce replied "You're safe, I promise not to hurt you"

 

"How'd I get here, Bruce?"

 

"I saved you, you were nude so I dressed you too"

 

"Thanks. Were you naughty? Did you cop a nice feel and get a good look at my special features?"

 

"I'd never take advantage of you. I knew it was dangerous to carry a sexy nude girl all the way here, on foot, especially in daylight"

 

"Aww, you think I'm sexy"

 

“Yes I do. And I need your help"

 

"Why?"

 

He filled her in and pleaded "Will you please help? I'll do anything, please?"

 

Ivy took a minute to think.

 

"Kiss me as if I was Selina then I'll help you. Also the cut thing's gone + I'm thinking clearer, you could say you got the cheeky, playful me back"

 

His kiss was gentle yet passionate as Ivy felt his pure love for Selina overflowing through the kiss she was receiving.

 

"Wow, that was really amazing. You truly love her, don't you?"

 

"I love her so much"

 

"Yes, you do. I wish I was loved"

 

"I love you very deeply, Ivy, I love you like family. I should've told you sooner, maybe if I had: things could be different for you, be better for you"

 

Her eyes lit up as if all her darkness was gone and she hugged him.

 

“Thank you, Bruce. I love you too”.

 

They went to Selina's room

 

He asked "Selina?"

 

She turned over and her eyes widened.

 

"Hi, Selina. I came to help"

 

"Thought you hated me"

 

"Can't stay mad at a cute lil kitten like you"

 

"How're you gonna help me?"

 

Ivy held out a root.

 

"You just gotta swallow this"

 

"Side effects?"

 

"She'll embrace her deepest, romantic, affectionate, intimate, passionate & loving feelings & desires and still be of sound mind & body"

 

Selina took the root.

 

As he kissed Selina's forehead, Bruce softly said "I'll be back to check on you again, soon"

 

Selina surprisingly eagerly asked "You promise?"

 

He replied "I promise, now please get some rest” then gently tucked her in.

 

As she drifted off to sleep, Selina purred "I love you, Bruce"

 

"Love you too, Selina"

 

Later that night

Bruce went to check on Selina, saw an empty bed, ran into the room then she said "Bruce"

 

He asked "It's a miracle, how do you feel?"

 

"Different"

 

"Any pain?"

 

"No. I'm better, even better than before infact"

 

As he emotionally hugged her, she nuzzled him and purred "I love you Bruce, always have, always will"

 

They kissed ever so passionately then he carried her bridal style to the bed while she nuzzled him.

 

He smiled at how happy she looked and gently lay her down upon the bed.

 

"Close your eyes, B. I have a gift for you"

 

He did so.

 

"Open em, lover"

 

He opened his eyes, blushed and was in awe.

 

Before him lay a nude Selina who smiled at his blush and pulled him to the bed as they made love while giving into all of their deepest, most intimate, passionate & loving desires of each other with nothing held back.

 

Afterwards

 

As she lay in his arms with only sheets covering them while they cuddled, she purred "You were purrfect, lover"

 

"Likewise, lil kitten. I love you so much"

 

"Ditto, babe. Now kiss me or I'll get dressed"

 

He kissed her.

 

She held the back of his head to keep him from pulling away and brought his hands to her boobs which he gently caressed.

 

As their lips parted, she nuzzled him, curled up in his arms and purred "I love you, B"

 

"Love you too"

 

She kissed him ever so passionately.

 

"Your love's my greatest treasure, lil kitten"

 

"Likewise. You're all mine, Bruce, my own, my love, my precious"

 

They made out, cuddled, snuggled up to each other and slept soundly in each other's loving embrace.

 

He kissed her good morning.

 

"Did you have fun, last night?"

 

"It was purrfect, we're so doin' it again"

 

She kissed & nuzzled him.

 

"I love you so much, Selina"

 

"Purrfect"

 

"You're so cute, kitten"

 

"I'm just so adorable & purrfect in your eyes, aren't I? I bet you'll let me get away with anything I want"

 

"As if I don't already, lil kitten"

 

"C'mere my precious"

 

They cuddled, snuggled and gave the cutest smiles.

 

"Hey, B?"

 

"Yes, Cat?"

 

"I LOVE you"

 

"I LOVE you too"

 


End file.
